


My Favorite Color

by honktraband



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Angst, Cum Eating, First Kiss, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Hermaphrodites, Kissing, M/M, MORE TAGS:, Making Out, Needy Terry, Oral Sex, Other, Pillow Princess Korvo, Rough Sex, Service Top Terry, Sex Without Prep, Smut, Tentacles, This is probably OOC, additional tags:, again kind of, and it's got chapters, but i had auto spelling on so hopefully it's not too bad, but only for like 10 seconds, but only when they're drunk, depends on their moods, don't make eye contact with me, i did not proof read this, im not really into feet but they're aliens so, kind of, korvo and terry are both switches, korvo and terry have casual sex, korvo is a big baby when it comes to feelings, only two but still, terry is a slut, they're gay for each other and you can't convince me otherwise, this is based off a post i saw on tumblr, this is my first fic i ever posted, well more like rough-ISH, yeah the second chapter will be nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honktraband/pseuds/honktraband
Summary: “Green is my favorite color,” he blurts out, immediately regretting it.“...what?”The scientist sucks in a breath, and his mouth continues to speak without his brain’s permission.“I never had a favorite color before. B-but now it’s green.”
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 103





	1. The Fluff Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. I saw an interesting ask on Tumblr and just ran with it. Did NOT expect it to be this long so it will be in two chapters. Don't worry, the second chapter will be ALL smut. Once I figure out what I want their alien junk to look like. It'll definitely have something to do with tentacles. I hope you enjoy! Also, here's a link to the ask if you want it: https://solaroppositestrash.tumblr.com/post/620678550890168320/i-have-a-question-if-they-can-taste-with-their

The silence at the dinner table bores Korvo to no end.

Well, Terry is actually blabbering on about God knows what, but Korvo has learned to tune it out so often by now, it may as well be silence to him. Without the replicants at home to argue with each other, the blue alien has nothing to entertain him.

They had begged to go with their classmates on some sort of field trip to the next state over. At first, Korvo had denied them permission. However, with enough whining from them, and Terry’s encouragement, he had agreed. They all had phones anyways, so if worse comes to worst, the younger Schlorpians can always call.

His head is rested in his hand, gaze focused on the food in front of him, fork gently scraping against the cheap ceramic as he moves his eggs around. Terry had decided on breakfast for dinner while Korvo had finished up his current project on the ship. Unfortunately, it hadn’t gotten him much closer to repairing it, and just the thought of having to spend what would undoubtedly feel like another eternity on this planet made him lose his appetite.

Lost in his disdain for Earth, he didn’t notice that Terry had stopped talking, a green hand appearing out of nowhere to snatch up his plate. He looks up at the pupa specialist, confused.

Terry rolls his eyes and explains simply, “Schlorp to Korvo! I asked, like, a jazillion times if you were done with your food, considering you’ve only been playing with it for the past half hour. Fucking rude, by the way! I made it with a lot of love.”

Korvo gingerly sets his fork down on the table, the utensil still clutched in his hand even after Terry had taken the plate away. He sighs as his partner carelessly throws their plates in the dishwasher without cleaning them off first, dusting off his hands afterwards and coming back to rejoin Korvo at the table.

“What’s wrong with you, man? You seem real out of it today.”

“I’m sorry, Terry. I’m just-- just so over Earth, already. I hate it here. I wish we could go home.”

“But home blew up, remember?”

“Yes, Terry, I remember! What, y-you think I’m some sort of idiot?” Korvo yells, a few gooblers leaping out of his skin.

Terry frowns, watching the little pink creatures run about for a moment. He gets back up to walk over to his friend, placing a soft, green hand on a flushed blue cheek, the other coming up to caress the top of his head. Korvo allows it, and though he’d never say it out loud, he appreciates the way his evacuation partner calms him, even if he’s the reason for his gooblering in the first place.

“Shh, Korvo, it’s okay. You’re all wound up for nothing. Just relax.” Terry’s voice is soft and sweet, his hand never ceasing it’s stroking, slowing only when the last of the gooblers scurry away.

“Yeah, that’s it. Come back to me. Come back to your ol’ pal, Terry.”

Korvo finally opens his eyes, turning his head to flash a small, genuine smile at his colleague.

“Thanks, Terry. I know I get pretty stressed out sometimes. I-I gotta learn to get my emotions under control so I don’t make another red goobler.”

“Don’t even mention it, dawg. You know I’ve always got your back.”

The taller alien pulls away, but not before landing a comedically loud kiss to the top of Korvo’s head. He picks up the fork and bends to stick that in the dishwasher as well. Korvo can’t help but watch, already missing Terry’s touch, yet another thing he’d never admit out loud.

His eyes scan every inch of that pretty green skin, top to bottom. Long, hairless legs poke out of inappropriately small shorts, calves flexing as Terry stretches up, arms in the air. Korvo is lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the small of his back, cute little lovehandles jutting out either side of those sinful shorts.

Terry notices him staring from the reflection on the window, his smirk wide as he addresses it.

“Checking me out again, Korvy?” he purrs, turning to face him.

Korvo’s face immediately turns purple, all of his blood rushing to his cheeks. Embarrassed that he was caught, he averts his gaze, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Absolutely not! Ridiculous. Why would I--? Never! I would never do that. The thing you’re accusing me of, I’d never do it. You’re a liar. Fuck off!”

Terry laughs, casually sauntering over to his friend. He reaches out, turning Korvo’s head with the tips of his fingers so their eyes can meet.

“I don’t mind, if that’s what you’re worried about. I think it’s cute that you like my lucious bod.”

“I do  _ not _ \--.”

“Korvo,  _ baby _ ,” he interrupts, putting his hands up defensively when Korvo smacks the one on his face away from him. “No need to be so shy. I think you’re pretty hot, too.”

The admission makes the shorter man flush even more, eyes widening with disbelief. Terry doesn’t give him a chance to reply, swinging a leg over Korvo’s lap to sit back on his thighs. Slender fingers curl into thick, coarse black fabric, eyes glued to thin blue lips.

“Actually, I think you’re  _ really  _ hot.” He murmurs, his smile never leaving his face. “Fuck. I really wanna kiss you.”

Korvo comes to his senses then, scooting his chair back and pushing Terry off of him, brushing himself off and straightening the collar of his robe. His green counterpart cries out, letting out an ‘ _ oof _ ’ as he lands ass-first on the ground.

“Ouch! Korvo, what the Hell?”

“Don’t you ‘ _ what the Hell _ ’ me, you bastard! A-a-a-are you drunk or something? Is that it? You only ever come onto me when you’re drunk. You must be drunk. The fuck’s wrong with you?”

Terry scoffs, offended at the accusation. He dusts himself off too after picking himself up off the floor.

“Hey, screw you, man! I’ve been sober for at least four hours!”

“Then why are you acting like this?” Korvo demands.

“Because you were totally giving me bedroom eyes! It’s not like we haven’t fucked before. What is your  _ deal _ ?”

Korvo blanches at that, mainly because it’s true. They have had sex in the past, but always under the influence. They’d never brought it up sober, not until now, and that scares Korvo more than he ever thought it would. Because that would mean dealing with his feelings for Terry. It would mean possibly putting a label to this, a label that could never be comparable to  _ lifemates _ .

Drunken sex is forgivable. Forgettable most of the time, too. But having sex with a clear head and unambiguous intentions? It’s too real. Too nerve-wracking. Korvo’s emotions are much too fragile to be having casual, sober sex with someone he’s been hoarding too much love for. Someone who will most likely never love him back.

The loud, rhythmic tapping of Terry’s foot rips Korvo out of his thoughts, the pupa specialist impatiently waiting for an answer.

“You have a lifemate, Terry. We shouldn’t be--.”

“ _ That’s _ what this is about? Me and Terri-with-an-I broke up! Y’know, back when homeworld fucking  _ exploded _ ?”

“Y-You did?”

“Of course we did!” He shouts, throwing his arms up in the air. “We both got assigned different evacuation partners, and I’m sure she’s fucking hers, too. Which, great, super happy for her if she is. It was never guaranteed we’d ever find each other again, yknow, in the  _ infinite vastness  _ of space? So we ended it. Poof! No more lifemate!”

Terry’s explanation is so simple. It should be enough for Korvo. So why does he still think this is a bad idea?

Oh, right.

Feelings.

He was never any good at those.

Korvo avoids his partner’s gaze, opting to stay silent. Even if he did want to speak, he’d be at a loss for words. He had never felt like this about another Schlorpian before. Throughout his whole life, he believed his true love was math and science. He didn’t need anything else--  _ anyone  _ else.

Until Terry.

Stupid, dumb, beautiful, optimistic, caring, amazing, perfect Terry.

Every good memory he has of his friend is suddenly pushed to the front of his mind, his blush returning. He wants Terry to love him. He  _ needs  _ it. He needs it, like he needs air, and that frightens him.

Terry sighs suddenly, shaking his head as his shoulders droop, seemingly defeated.

“Whatever, dude. I’m gonna go watch Rick and Morty on Hulu,” he says, pushing his way past Korvo in an attempt to get to the living room.

He stops in his tracks when he feels a hand on his wrist, tugging him back into the kitchen.

“Wha--. Hey! What the fuck is your  _ problem _ ?”

Korvo doesn’t answer right away, only stares down at their hands in shock. He’s not entirely sure why he yanked Terry back in here. Instinct? Desperation? A million theories run through his head, but none of them feel quite right. All he knows now is that he doesn’t want Terry to leave. He wants to fix whatever he just broke. It may not be a big deal to him, but to Korvo, this means everything.

“Green is my favorite color,” he blurts out, immediately regretting it.

“...what?”

The scientist sucks in a breath, and his mouth continues to speak without his brain’s permission.

“I never had a favorite color before. B-but now it’s green.”

Terry’s brow bones furrow in confusion.

“What are you talking about? Are you having a stroke or something?”

Korvo loosens his grip on his partner’s wrist, just enough to slide his hand down and hold Terry’s.

“Green is my favorite color because…  _ you’re  _ green.”

Terry’s eyes soften the moment realization hits him. He opens his mouth to respond, but Korvo beats him to it. Now that he’s started, he can’t seem to stop.

“I like green because I like  _ you _ . I love-- I mean, we’re good together, right? W-we’re great,  _ you’re  _ great. I always thought it was funny that my gem is green, and you’re green, and I wish everything could be green. All the time. I wish  _ I  _ was green, s-so that we could match, and--”

“Korvo! Hey,” Terry interjects, shaking him gently by the shoulder with his free hand, effectively silencing him.

The blue alien can feel his skin tingling, ready to pop gooblers again, waiting for rejection. He doesn’t have the chance, however, because it never comes.

Because Terry kisses him.

It takes a moment or two for Korvo to gather himself, muster up the strength to kiss back, and  _ fuck  _ is that the right choice. His eyes flutter closed, hands coming up to rest on Terry’s chest, grabbing fistfuls of his ridiculous T-shirt. In turn, his partner grips at his waist, pulling Korvo flush against him as his tongue pushes past his lips.

Korvo keens at that, now shaky hands sliding down only to slip up under Terry’s shirt, grasping at the lovehandles he was admiring just minutes before. A skilled tongue devours his mouth, thorough as ever. Korvo will forever remember this as their very first,  _ proper  _ kiss, and he briefly wonders why he ever thought doing this sober was a bad idea.

Terry pulls away much too soon, leaving Korvo breathless and wanting. He chases pretty green lips with his own, silently begging for another kiss, but freezes when his partner speaks.

“Blue.” he says softly, affectionately.

“Wh--...what?” the scientist asks, dazed.

“ _ My _ favorite color is blue.”

Gears turn in Korvo’s head for a few moments before it finally clicks, and the absolute joy he feels explodes through his body like a firework. He grins, bigger than he ever has since he sprouted from Schlorpian dirt, and dives back in to kiss Terry again.


	2. The Smut Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Here it is, guys. Before you read, keep in mind I decided to make them hermaphroditic. I probably didn't do the best job explaining what their junk looks like but basically its a vagina with an extra hole for a tentacle to slip out. I'm a lesbian so, uh, no surprise I decided to give them alien vaginas. Also I decided to add another chapter so please forgive the abrupt ending. Also it's 6AM and I'm tired. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!

Terry smiles into the kiss, the hands on Korvo’s hips gliding up his stomach and chest, dexterous fingers unbuttoning that hideous traditional robe. His tongue keeps the shorter alien distracted while he pushes the heavy fabric off, and Korvo eagerly allows it, shaking the robe off the rest of the way. It hits the ground with a soft thud, and Terry can’t help but break the kiss so that he can admire the smooth, gorgeous blue skin that was hiding underneath.

“God, Korvo.” he breathes, caressing and squeezing at his partner’s soft belly and waist. “You’re so fucking sexy.  _ Please _ , can I fuck you?”

“Yes,” Korvo replies with no hesitancy, his mound already dripping with the idea. “ _ Fuck _ yes.”

Terry doesn’t waste a moment, effortlessly lifting Korvo off the ground to carry him over his shoulder. He just about runs up the stairs, kicking their bedroom door open and all but throwing the half-naked alien on their bed. Korvo doesn’t make a single complaint, only tugs Terry down so that he lands on top of him, head tilting up to connect their lips once more.

Their tongues slide clumsily, teeth clacking as they attempt to devour each other’s mouths. Terry’s shirt is clawed at until Korvo eventually rips it off, unwilling to stop their heated kissing to do so. Chest to chest now, both of them moan when the scientist wraps his legs around his new lover’s waist, hips rolling at the same time to grind their mounds together.

Terry can feel how wet Korvo is through his stupid black tights, and he wonders if the alien below him can feel the tip of his root, already curling out of his mound to play. Judging by the way Korvo throws his head back and cries out when Terry grinds against him again, he would assume so.

He can’t get those damn tights off quickly enough, an annoyed huff escaping him when they get caught on clunky boots. He sneaks a peak at Korvo’s mound, a darker blue than the rest of him, one hand coming up to run his thumb up the slit, brushing teasingly over the bud at the top.

“ _ Terry _ ! Oh fuck, oh God. Terry,  _ please _ .”

Korvo is looking down at his friend now, teeth digging harshly into his lower lip. His root is starting to emerge, too, a slightly lighter blue than his mound, but not nearly as light as the rest of him. It oozes with thick, sticky pollen, and as hard as he tries, Terry just can’t quite remember what it tastes like, too drunk every other time they’d fucked to memorize the flavor.

He decides he needs to fix that as soon as possible.

“Korvo, babe, look how fucking wet you are for me already. I wanna get my feet on you so bad.”

If it was even possible, cheeks flushed purple go even darker at the suggestion. Korvo has to take a moment to imagine what’s coming next before finally speaking up.

“F-foot stuff? You want to do foot stuff with me?”

“Fuck yeah I do, baby.” Terry replies excitedly, tugging off hefty boots and thick socks one by one before finally,  _ finally  _ getting Korvo’s tights off.

A kiss lands on the bottom of a blue, two-toed foot, and Korvo gasps. Tasting with their mouths when they eat and drink is fine-- great, even. But with their feet it’s even better. Every flavor is enhanced  _ tenfold _ , and when Terry slowly drags his tongue up his heel, all the way to his toes, and all Korvo can taste is his saliva, sweetened from the soda he drank with his dinner. 

His other foot flattens against the green alien’s stomach, tasting the skin there before leisurely sliding it up to his chest. Terry wraps his lips around one of Korvo’s toes and sucks, which earns him another moan. His lover sinks into the sheets, hands curling into the fabric and eyes squeezing shut.

Then, Korvo can’t taste anything anymore, his eyes shooting back open again. A whimper tickles his throat, and he opens his mouth to complain, promptly choking on a moan instead. Terry’s lips are on his bud now, teeth carefully biting down as he flicks the tip of his tongue over it. The near  _ scream  _ he gets out of Korvo from doing so sends a pleasant shiver down his back, his root fully extended and peeking out of the top of his shorts.

He tastes so sweet, like licorice candy, with the barest hint of bitterness comparable to the petal of a rose. Terry wants more, and he gladly helps himself, one hand wrapping around Korvo’s root to coax it the rest of the way out of his mound. His tongue laps at the small opening just under the appendage, greedily licking up as much pollen as possible. No matter how thorough he is, though, more keeps leaking out. He tries to remedy this by inserting a finger into the opening, pumping it in and out as his tongue finds its way back to that sensitive little bud.

Korvo fights to keep himself from thrashing about. The simultaneous stimulation of all three of his pleasure points is almost too much. If he weren’t nearly brain dead from the ecstacy he’s feeling, he’d be concerned about the level of talent Terry possesses when it comes to sex. He knows  _ exactly  _ what he’s doing, and Korvo couldn’t be more grateful for it.

“Terry,” he garbles, spreading his twitching legs for easier access. “Terry, please.”

Terry hums, giving the bud in his mouth a hard suck before pulling back. He makes a show of licking his lips, sitting up to take off his shorts and free his root. Korvo whines at the loss of those magical hands, his own root curling around itself in anticipation.

“Please  _ what _ , baby?” the green alien purrs in reply. He already knows what Korvo wants, but he wants to hear him say it.

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” the other responds without an ounce of resistance. “And don’t be gentle.”

Terry doesn’t need to hear anymore. He scoots forward and positions himself between Korvo’s thighs, silently appreciating their thickness. One hand shoots out to grip one, holding his legs open while the other grabs his dripping, squirming root to still it and line it up. With no further preparation, he slams into his partner, both of them moaning in unison.

Korvo’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Though he doesn’t remember much from their past experiences, he  _ definitely  _ doesn’t recall Terry having such a huge root. It fills him to the brim, and then some. Still, he wants more. He’s about to beg him to move, but Terry beats him to it.

To Korvo’s delight, his pace is not gentle  _ or  _ slow. Terry pounds into him, hands grasping at blue, pudgy lovehandles to keep him still. His tongue lolls out of his mouth, arms stretched out above him, gaze unfocused. Terry snaps a mental picture, saves it in his memory to look back on later. The headboard bangs against the wall with each powerful thrust, the wet sounds of Korvo’s tight little hole drowning it out.

Bending down, Terry kisses and nips at his lover’s neck, leaving a beautiful ring of hickies. He fucks Korvo hard and fast, reaching over to let his neglected root twine through his fingers, crooking his finger and digging his knuckle into his partner’s bud. That causes Korvo to cry out, his legs trembling.

“Fucking  _ christ _ , babe,” Terry pants. “You’re so fucking close, aren’t you? I can feel it. Cum for me, baby. Cum on my root and scream my fucking name.”

One more rough rub to his bud is all it takes, and he does as he’s told, Terry’s name echoing around the house, possibly the  _ neighborhood  _ with how loud Korvo shouts it. His entire body shakes with the force of his orgasm, and Terry fucks him all the way through it. 

Sticky, baby blue pollen oozes from his root and his abused hole, making a mess of the sheets underneath them. Just the sight of it brings Terry to the edge too, and he cums inside of Korvo without warning, filling him to the brim with pale green pollen. The viscous substances mix, creating a stunning teal color, and Terry’s mouth waters as he wonders what it’d taste like.

Deciding to find out another time, he instead focuses on aftercare. However, when he tries to pull out, Korvo’s legs immediately wrap around his waist to keep him inside.

“N-no. Stay.” he slurs, voice hoarse from screaming. “Feels good. Y’feel s’good. Mm, Terry. So good.”

Terry happily obliges, smiling warmly at Korvo.

“I’ll stay as long as ya want, sweetheart.”


	3. The (Extra) Smut Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This chapter did NOT go the way I originally planned. But, please, take it. I don't wanna look at it anymore. This one is pretty Terry-centric so. I hope you like it!

Korvo keeps Terry trapped between surprisingly strong thighs for what feels like ages. The green alien has absolutely no issue with this, taking the time to catch his breath. Once his breathing is back to normal, his hands start to wander, thumbs tracing the dark purple hickeys he left on his lover before sliding down to his plump stomach.

Terry pushes down experimentally, his fond smile turning into a smug one when he feels the bulge of his root underneath. The pressure makes Korvo twitch his hips up impulsively, eyes cracking open to look at his partner above him. 

“Terry…,” he murmurs, still disoriented.

“Yeah, Korvy?”

The scientist never answers, unsure what he was going to say in the first place. Instead, he reaches up to grab Terry’s face, dragging him down for a timid, lingering kiss. Each time they break apart, Korvo tugs him back down without delay. He continues this until the fogginess of his euphoria begins to retreat, leaving him blissfully relaxed.

One last, long kiss, and he finally allows Terry to sit up. Korvo’s lips stretch into a loving smile, gazing fondly while the other studies him closely. Normally, he’d be embarrassed, would likely request that Terry keep his eyes to himself. But in this moment, he only feels appreciated. He feels like  _ enough _ .

“So cute,” Terry says, hands exploring every inch of Korvo they can reach. “I love you like this. Fucked out and satisfied. I could just eat you up, you little root-warmer.” He pauses to deliver a playful peck to his lips. “You ready to hop off, now?”

“Only if you’re ready to hop  _ on _ ,” Korvo snarks back.

“Oh, fuck yeah. I thought you’d never ask.”

Terry slips out of his partner easily, adjusting his position so that he’s kneeling above Korvo’s root. His blue counterpart can only stutter out incomprehensible nonsense, and he quickly shuts him up, slim fingers circling around the slippery member to hold it still. He sinks down on it with no preparation, hissing through his teeth in pain.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“Holy shit, Terry! You just--!”

“I know, I know,” he huffs out, lifting himself up just to plummet right back down. “It’s fine, just--  _ God _ . Please Korvo, I couldn’t wait, just let me have this.”

Anything else that comes out of his partner’s mouth goes unheard, head thrown back as he forces himself to adapt to the new intrusion as quickly as possible. With every roll of his hips, the pain lessens, and soon enough, all he can feel is pleasure. He leans forward, hands planted on Korvo’s chest to steady himself as he bounces up and down.

“Oh, Korvy,” Terry moans, his hole absolutely drenched with pollen, the excess of it dribbling down his inner thighs. “I love your fat fucking root. So perfect for me. It feels amazing.”

Korvo can’t do much pinned down by the needy alien like this, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. He wants to be good for Terry, so he clutches at his hips, helping him up and down as he meets every enthusiastic bounce with an upwards thrust. He’s rewarded with sharp gasps and what sounds like different, butchered versions of his name.

“Korv-Korvo! Korvy! Yeah, fuck, don’t stop!” Terry all but yells, spreading his legs wider and wider in an earnest attempt to get more of his lover inside of him.

“Terry. Terry, baby. God, are you doing a fucking split right now? That’s so hot.”

“Yes! Yes! Can’t get enough of you. I wish I could ride you for-fucking-ever. I love it, I love it,  _ I love it _ .”

Terry’s stamina never lets up, never fails, and Korvo makes a mental note to explore that fact another day. For now, his attention is on his partner, who’s sounding more and more like a pornstar the closer he gets to his second orgasm. 

To help him along, Korvo massages his thumb into Terry’s dark green bud, his other hand stroking his root. It twists around his fingers possessively, long enough to circle his wrist as well, pulsing with need. If Terry had any less self-control when it came to sex, he’d have cum on the spot, but he holds himself back, determined to get Korvo to finish with him.

By the look on his face and the quivering of his legs, it doesn’t seem like he’s that far behind.

“Mm, you gonna cum again, Korvo?” he asks, voice wobbly. “Cum with me. Put your pollen in me, baby. I’m so close.”

The dirty talk seemingly does it for him because just a few moments later, Terry can feel a rush of warm, syrupy goodness filling him up. His moans turn into desperate cries as he follows after him, root throbbing around Korvo’s hand, his hole gushing with their mixed pollens. He rides out the rest of his orgasm until his hips and thighs ache from the exertion, then collapses on top of his partner, burying his face in his neck so that he can catch his breath.

Korvo appears to be in a similar state, arms wrapped protectively around Terry. They lay there for a while, holding each other, hands wandering aimlessly. Every now and then, they share a kiss or two, just enjoying the closeness. Their post-orgasm haze takes its time to clear, and by the time it does, their roots have already retracted back into their mounds.

Terry lets out a long, contented sigh, eyes fluttering open to peek up at Korvo.

“That was…  _ wow _ .”

“Yeah?” the blue alien says, sounding pleased with himself.

“We need to do that, like, every night.”

“For once, I agree with you.”

That response makes him giggle. He stretches up to land another kiss to Korvo’s lips, then sits up, opening his legs to get a glimpse of the teal liquid that continues to leak out of him. Without another thought, he uses his fingers to scoop some up, tongue darting out to lick it up. He can hear Korvo let out a surprised squawk, and decides to make a show of it.

“Mmm…  _ so good _ . You should try some, Korvy.”

Terry gathers up more, holding his hand out in front of Korvo in an effort to entice him. It works, the other alien grabbing his wrist to keep his hand still as he sucks the sweet pollen off his fingers. It tastes like pure, fresh sugar, and if they weren’t both equally exhausted, this action alone might have pushed them headfirst into another round.

“Easily my new favorite flavor, Terry.” Korvo confesses, tilting his head up into yet another kiss.


End file.
